memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Starfleet uniform (2370s)
Geordi La Forge wearing operations gold]] In 2373, the standard Starfleet uniform was again modified, maintaining the same basic shape and division colors, but swapping the colors on the shoulders and turtleneck. The blue-grey shoulder area was now quilted with vertical stitches. The division colors were also displayed on each wrist as a colored hoop. A succession of other Starfleet uniforms based upon this modification were also phased into service during this time. Standard duty uniform wearing a command division uniform]] While the standard, two-tone duty uniform introduced in 2366 remained in service (at least) until 2374, it was phased out of regular use aboard Starfleet vessels and space stations beginning in 2373. Although the new duty uniform retained the same basic structure and style of the less formal duty uniform first introduced in the late 2360s, the yoke/shoulder area usually displaying division colors was given a standard, blue-gray color and quilted. Cuffs were also added to the uniform, bearing a stripe of corresponding division color. The uniform shirt and undershirt was also modified. ( ; ; ) programmed with a sciences division uniform]] . Ronald D. Moore commented that "The grey & black were designed to give the ''Enterprise-E crew a more military look that would also have more texture and variations in usage and thus look better on the big screen." |While several prominent closures are visible on the ''First Contact-style uniform, several more "unseen" closures appear to exist in the uniform. Despite its generally sleek, jumpsuit-like appearance, the uniform seems to have the ability to split in two pieces becoming a separate jacket and trousers. This function was demonstrated in several episodes of and among them.|The uniform may have stayed in service as late as the year 2390, albeit evidence of this comes from an alternate timeline in .}} Flag officer uniform First appearing in 2374, Starfleet issued a uniform for flag officers such as admirals reflecting the new duty uniform. Again retaining the same basic form as the previous style, the next generation of flag officer service uniform incorporated the adjusted color scheme and quilted yoke. The cuffs were wider than present on the standard uniform, displaying admiral's rank insignia. A belt was also introduced to the uniform, with either a plain gold rectangular buckle or an oval buckle displaying the Starfleet Command logo. ( ; ) ), Ross was seen wearing the previous style uniform indicating that Starfleet didn't introduce this version for at least a year after first adopting the First Contact-style duty uniform. The rectangular belt buckle appeared only in "Behind the Lines"; by the next episode, Ross was wearing the belt with the Starfleet command logo.}} Cadet uniform Some time around 2372, a corresponding alteration was made to the uniform worn at Starfleet Academy and by Starfleet cadets serving aboard starships. While essentially the same design as the preceding style – gray jumpsuit with division colored shoulders – quilting was again added to the yoke as were cuffs bearing division colors. Instead of being a one-piece uniform, however, it was split, now sporting a gray mock turtleneck beneath. As with the earlier style, the uniform was gray (rather than black worn by officers) and featured pockets running down the trousers. ( ) Captain's variants With this new wave of duty uniforms, so too came minor variants available to commanding officers. Similar to the so-called "Captain's jacket" variant worn in the 2360s, a new vest or waistcoat was introduced aboard starships and space stations. Bearing the same gray, quilted yoke as the duty uniform (extended lower, below the combadge), this sleeveless, low-necked vest allowed the wearer a more casual appearance. ( ; ) ), the waistcoat was most prominently seen worn by Captain Sisko, who wore his on several occasions, including the episodes and . A similar vest was also worn by Section 31 operative Luther Sloan when posing as a Deputy Director in . While Picard seemed to switch between the standard duty jacket and the vest, Sisko was seen wearing it beneath his uniform, sometimes causing his uniform to seem quite bulky. Minor differences in the construction of the uniform notwithstanding (Picard's featured round openings for the arms, while Sisko's were squared off), the vests appear identical.}} In addition to the vest, a more formal uniform was also available to commanding officers. Featuring only minor differences from the standard duty uniform, a variant uniform without cuffs and bearing a more formal collar was also in use as early as 2373. ( ) Dress uniforms in an operations gold dress uniform, 2374]] Julian Bashir wearing a standard dress uniform, 2375]] Again coinciding with the alterations made to the duty uniform, two distinct variations on the Starfleet dress uniform were introduced. The first, used around 2374, closely resembled the preceding style of dress uniform, a standard two-tone long jacket and black trousers. New to this version, which retained the previous coloration of black with one of the three division colors, was the quilted yoke, cuffs with gold trim, and belt displaying the seal of the United Federation of Planets. ( ) In 2375, the second dress uniform variant was introduced, this time a stark departure from previous styles. Throwing out the old color scheme and long jacket, the new style favored a white, short jacket with gold trim and a quilted gray center section, worn over black trousers which were also trimmed in gold. Division colors were less prominent than in the preceding style, appearing as piping around the collar and wide bands on the cuffs and side seams of the trousers. While this uniform was standard to all duty officers, captains and flag officers wore white in place of blue-gray in the center section, admirals wearing rank insignia on their cuffs. The division color trimmed in gold on the trousers was also replaced with a solid gold braid. ( ; ) Desert robes in sciences division desert robes]] For harsh or desert conditions, specialized robes were worn to protect against sunlight and provide comfort in hot and humid conditions. Consisting of off-white-colored robes and hoods, pants and short-sleeve shirts, trimmed with division colors, this particular uniform served when the standard duty uniform may have proved uncomfortable or inappropriate for some environments. Specialized boots were also part of the desert uniform, also off-white, with treads better suited to mountainous or more rugged terrain. ( ) crew during their climbing excursion in . These boots were made by Reebok, and appeared at the It's A Wrap! sale and auction.}} Undershirt sans his jacket and Ezri sans her jacket and shirt]] When compared to the previous design, the mock turtleneck shirt worn beneath the jumpsuit uniform was made of a heavier material, now displaying one of three division colors and opening in the front from a prominent closure. Beneath this, a blue-gray tee was worn, similar in style to the undershirt of the previous design. ) Utility uniform technician in the utility jumpsuit]] As with the previous generation of Starfleet uniforms, a plain, operations mustard-colored jumpsuit used by technicians and utility workers was available as late as 2379. ( ) dressing the newfound android B-4 in such a uniform.|Clearly intended to evoke memories of Data's other twin "brother" Lore and his mustard-colored jumpsuit, this new uniform bore a striking resemblance to those uniforms worn by Earth Starfleet officers in the 22nd century. Indeed, the basic components are the same, dyed a distinct mustard color (rather than blue) and adorned with more "futuristic" closures.|A similar utility jumpsuit would also be used in Star Trek: Enterprise, gray and appearing on visiting characters in and .}} Section 31 uniform In use since the mid-22nd century, the distinct, black uniforms worn by operatives involved with Starfleet's secret organization Section 31 remained basically unchanged in the 2370s. Made from a black, leather-like material, the Section 31 uniform consisted of a long, black coat worn over a black mock turtleneck tunic and black trousers. ( ) Combat uniform Retaining the same general appearance as its predecessor, the uniform used by Starfleet personnel in combat situations was a black tunic with a division color stripe running across the chest. The division color mock turtleneck was worn beneath the rubber-like body armor. ( ) Other uniform features in his lab coat]] Depending on their various circumstances and traditions, some Starfleet officers were allowed to augment their uniforms with the addition of cultural items. Klingon Starfleet officer Worf wore a baldric displaying various family emblems throughout his tenure in Starfleet. ( ) Bajoran Colonel Kira Nerys was allowed to retain her culture's traditional earring when given a field commission of commander. ( ) Ferengi cadet, and later officer, Nog wore a headdress traditional among his people. ( ) Medical doctors and other scientists also adorned their Starfleet uniforms differently than other officers, wearing lab coats over their standard uniforms. ( ) Examples of rank insignia Background The Starfleet uniforms introduced in the 2370s were designed by TNG, DS9 and VOY veteran costume design Robert Blackman, based upon William Ware Theiss's designs from The Original Series. In an audio commentary for , Jonathan Frakes revealed that he hated wearing this style of Starfleet uniform for the TNG Star Trek films. Apocrypha Though these uniforms were not seen in canon until 2373, the final issue of the IDW Comics miniseries Spock: Reflections shows Picard wearing this uniform in 2372, after Spock has taken Kirk's body from Veridian III and re-interred it at the Kirk family farm in Iowa. External link * 2373-2394 Uniforms at [http://www.st-spike.org Spike's Star Trek Page] de:Sternenflottenuniform (2373) ja:宇宙艦隊の制服（2373年） Category:Clothing